Truth or Dare Dilemma
by Aseku
Summary: What happens when Askeu and Azdio get a bunch of our favorite anime characters together for a game of truth or dare?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this story except Aseku. YOU CANNOT USE ASEKU WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!! SHE IS MINE!!! Ahem… I'm ok… really…

Author's Note: Ok, ok, I know. You don't have to say it. This is one of the top ten most unoriginal ideas ever. There are tons of Truth or Dare fanfics out there, and this is probably one of about 100,000,000,000. Well, I don't care. It's always so much fun to read them and I thought it might be time I wrote one. If you don't like it, don't review it.

Truth or Dare Dilemma

Aseku: Hey peoples! Aseku here!!

Hiei: Why am I here?

Kurama: Hiei, let her finish speaking.

Hiei: Whatever… (starts eating his ice cream again)

Aseku: Yes, eat your ice cream Hiei. Anyways, as I was saying, I got a bunch of my favorite characters here to help me with a little game I like to call… TRUTH OR DARE!!

Everyone sitting around at my house: WHAT?!?!

Domon: You never told me that!!

Genkai: I thought this was a training meeting!!

Hiko: *hic* Heh heh heh heh… Hey Kenshin, why's the room spinning?

Kenshin: Master! Have you been drinking again?!

Hiko: *hic* No! (attempts to hide his bottle of sake on his head) What makes you say *hic* that?!

George: TRUTH OR DARE?! No, that doesn't seem like such a good idea…

Sai Saici: Sure it does! Sounds good, sis!

Chibodee: Uh… sure! Why not?!

Sano: Truth or Dare makes you into a zombie, man!!

Azdio: Shut up Sano!

Ren-Okye: Yeah, you're annoying!

Aseku: Cool, so anyway, let's play. Everyone sit in a circle and let's get this show on the road. (everyone sits in a circle, looking nervous) Okey-dokey then! (spins a bottle and it lands on Hiko) YAY!! Hiko, truth or dare?

Hiko: (sits there grinning for a minute, then falls over backward)

Aseku: Uh… Hiko? Are you ok?

Kenshin: Master? MASTER?! NOOOOOOO!!!! MASTER!!!

Azdio: (peers over at Hiko) Chill Kenshin, he's just sleeping off his sake. Why don't you take him back to the spare bedroom and lay him on the bed.

Kenshin: He… he's ok?

Azdio: Yes. Now take him away, he smells awful! (Kenshin does so, while looking immensely relieved)

Aseku: Well… since Hiko's sleeping off his sake, I guess I get to spin again. (sits there and doesn't do anything)

George: Well? What are you waiting for?! 

Hiei: Spin already so we can get this dang game over with!

Kurama: I must admit, I don't know what you're waiting for.

Ren-Okye: She's waiting for Kenshin. Can't have a game without all the players! (Kenshin sidles in and sits down)

Kenshin: He is resting peacefully.

Aseku: Well, that's nice… I don't really care, but… I'll pretend I do! Ok then! (spins the bottle again and it lands on George) YAY!! George, truth or dare?!

George: *sigh* Oh why not… Dare.

Aseku: (with a look of ecstasy on her face) Christmas has come early…

Azdio: *snickers darkly*

George: (looking around at all the people who look either horrified or intrigued) Uh… is it too late to change my answer to truth?

Ren-Okye: Yup, you're stuck with one of Aseku's patented Death Dares.

George: *pales* Death Dares? (looks at his wrist) Oh! Well! Look at the time! I'd really love to be staying, but I have an important meeting with… Raymond! Uh… yeah! I need to… uh… polish Gundam Rose!

Azdio: George, you are aware that you're not even WEARING a watch!

George: (blushes and looks down at his wrist) Oh… gee… you are correct… I guess I'm not…

Aseku: Right! Now shut up, because here comes your dare! George DeSand, I dare you to go and spend an entire day with Miss Marie Louise…

George: *brightens* Is that all? I can do that!

Aseku: You didn't let me finish… I dare you to spend an entire day with Miss Marie Louise and do anything and EVERYTHING she wants to do.

George: *pales* B-but Miss Marie Louise has some very odd ideas sometimes. One time she asked me to take her to Africa so she could "play" with the lions! Oh well, I guess I just won't give her anything that will make her hyper…

Aseku: Oh yeah, I almost forgot… Miss Marie Louise also gets… AN UNLIMITED SUPPLY OF SURGE!!

Miss Marie Louise: (runs in looking all happy) We're going to have SO much FUN, George!

George: *sigh* Hello Miss Marie Louise…

Miss Marie Louise: Guess what I wanna do, George!

George: *cringe* Does it involve Africa?

Miss Marie Louise: Nope!

George: Then I don't know.

Miss Marie Louise: I wanna go SKYDIVING!!

George: Wh-what?! No, mademoiselle, I really don't think that's the best idea-

Miss Marie Louise: (pulls George out of the room, looking kind of scary)

All: *staring wide-eyed*

Chibodee: Think he'll make it back alive?

Domon: Nope.

Sai Saici: Think I can have his Gundam?

Domon: Absolutely not.

Aseku: Well, since George isn't here anymore, we'll just give the bottle to the person sitting next to him in the circle to spin. Ren-Okye?

Ren-Okye: (grins happily and spins the bottle. It lands on Kurama) Ooo! This'll be fun! Kurama, truth or dare?

Kurama: Truth.

Ren-Okye: Aw, you're no fun… Oh well! So tell us, Kurama, do you sleep with a security blanket?

Kurama: Well… it's not really a blanket per se…

Azdio: Then what is it?

Kurama: *blushes* That wasn't the question. 

Ren-Okye: Then let me rephrase that. Do you sleep with a security and or comfort _object_?

Kurama: Uh… well… I… um…

Aseku: Spit it out, man!

Kurama: (really quietly and fast) Myfavoritepottedplanthasapillowrightbesideme. (translation: My favorite potted plant has a pillow right beside me)

Ren-Okye: 'Scuse me? I couldn't quite catch that…

Kurama: OK OK!! I KEEP MY FAVORITE POTTED PLANT ON A PILLOW RIGHT BESIDE MY HEAD! HAPPY NOW?!

Azdio: We already knew.

Kurama: WHAT?! HOW?!

Aseku: We have proof for all the truth questions we ask you guys. So if you answer them incorrectly, we know.

Kurama: Then what was the point of asking me the question?

Aseku: Well everyone else doesn't know! We're here to entertain, remember?

Kurama: (mumbles and grumbles, still red-faced)

Ren-Okye: The good news, however, is that it is now your turn to spin the bottle Kurama.

Kurama: (spins the bottle and it lands on Hiei) Ah Hiei… What will you pick, truth or dare?

Hiei: I'm no wimp. I'm going with dare.

Kurama: (grins uncharacteristically evilly) I see. Well in that case, I dare you to go an entire week without ice cream.

Hiei: (looks up sharply) What?! No more sweet snow?

Kurama: Yes, but only for a week.

Hiei: Fine… I can do that. I can handle not eating my sweet snow for seven measly days. Hmph, how hard could it be?

Kurama: Then I'll be taking this (grabs the box of ice cream out of Hiei's lap and holds it tauntingly above his head). You won't be needing it anymore.

Hiei: HEY! GIVE THAT BACK! I MAY NOT BE ALLOWED TO EAT SWEET SNOW, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN STEAL MY OWN PERSONAL STASH FROM ME!

Kurama: Oh I trust you, however even the best of us can have slip-ups. And we can't have that happening, now can we?

Hiei: (looks all depressed and sits there fuming) I hate Truth or Dare.

Aseku: Don't you just? However, the upside is that it's your turn to spin the bottle! (the bottle spontaneously combusts) Ok… I sense anger here. Does Hiei need a hug?

Hiei: (gives Aseku a death glare)

Aseku: Or maybe not… I'll just get a new bottle, shall I?

Hiei: (is still glaring)

Aseku: Right… Kenshin? Would you go check in Hiko's room for an empty bottle? There are bound to be tons…

Kenshin: Ok! (runs off)

*Meanwhile, with George and Miss Marie Louise*

George: (yelling because they are 500 ft. in the air, in a plane with the door open) ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO DO THIS, MISS MARIE LOUSIE?

Miss Marie Louise: YEAH! DON'T YOU?

George: NOT REALLY!

Miss Marie Louise: AW QUIT BEING SUCH A PARTY POOPER, GEORGE! LET'S GO! (jumps out of the airplane)

George: *sigh* Here goes nothing! (jumps out of the plane) AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! 

Miss Marie Louise: ISN'T THIS FUN, GEORGE?

George: FUN ISN'T A WORD I WOULD USE TO DESCRIBE THIS, NO!

Miss Marie Louise: (pulls on the cord and her parachute comes out)

George: (pulls on his cord and it comes off in his hand. He stares at the cord then looks behind him) HOLY CRAP!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Will George make it out of this alive? Will Hiei survive without ice cream for a week? Why are Aseku, Azdio, and Ren-Okye doing this? Well, I don't really know the answer to the last question, so keep reading and maybe we'll find out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!


	2. George's Plight

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story except Aseku. Azdio and Ren-Okye are the sole property of themselves. All others are owned by their respective companies.

Author's Note: Well well, what a surprise! I must say, I didn't expect you guys to like this story. Since you did, and since so many of you seem worried about George's fate, I figured another chapter would be appreciated. Well, here it is guys! Oh, and you won't get another chapter if I don't get at least ONE more review. Not a threat, just a deal. Love ya!

~ ~ = Thoughts

__

Italics = Flashbacks

A/N: = Author's Note

************ = Point of View change

George's Plight

__

George: (pulls on his cord and it comes off in his hand. He stares at the cord then looks behind him) HOLY CRAP!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Miss Marie Louise: *looks behind her* WHAT'S WRONG GEORGE?!

George: MY PARACHUTE BROKE, MADEMOISELLE!!

Miss Marie Louise: WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!

George: MY PARACHUTE BROKE!!

Miss Marie Louise: WHAT?!

George: MY PARACHUTE- *hits a tree, gets severely scratched, and is hanging from a branch by his parachute backpack* broke… *sigh* Today just isn't my day, is it? GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!!

Miss Marie Louise: *floats gently down to the ground beside George's tree* Hey George! What are you doing up there?

George: *through gritted teeth* I'm having a tea party. WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I AM DOING?!

Miss Marie Louise: Wow George, that's a funny place to have a tea party! And you didn't even invite me! *pouts* You're not nice…

George: I AM NOT HAVING A TEA PARTY!! I'M STUCK IN THE TREE, MISS MARIE LOUISE!! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!!

Miss Marie Louise: *looks shocked* George DeSand! Being stuck in a tree and severely scratched is no excuse for rudeness! *folds arms and turns away* I'm not helping you until you apologize.

George: Miss Marie Louise! Help me down! It's becoming hard to breathe! (A/N: The straps of this particular parachute backpack fasten both around the arms, and buckle in front of the chest. They have slid so that George's arms are forced up above his head, and the chest strap is cutting into his chin. In case you didn't know, when a person's arms are forced above their head in that way, they can't breath very well because it cuts off air flow to the lungs. This is why George is having a hard time breathing.)

Miss Marie Louise: Nope! Nothing doing until you apologize.

George: *can no longer speak because of loss of air*

Miss Marie Louise: Well? I'm waiting!

George: *choking now* Sorry!

Miss Marie Louise: *turning around* Oh that's ok- GEORGE!! Why didn't you tell me you were choking?!

George: *gasping for air*

Miss Marie Louise: OH NO!! *attempts to climb the tree, but can't because she's not that strong* SHOOT!! HANG ON GEORGE!! *continues trying*

George: *slips out of the straps and falls in a undignified heap on the ground a ways away* Ow…

Miss Marie Louise: *is still trying to climb the tree* I'M COMING GEORGE!! JUST KEEP BREATHING!!

George: *walks up behind her* Uh… Miss Marie Louise? I'm alright now, I slipped out of the straps…

Miss Marie Louise: OH NO!! NOW YOU'RE HALLUCINATING GEORGE!! JUST HANG ON!! *actually manages to get one leg on a branch before falling again* CRAP!! *sees George standing behind her* GEORGE!! YOU'RE ALIVE!! *scrambles up and brushes herself off* Well, I must say, you gave me quite a fright.

George: Thank you for your wonderful rescue attempts. *kisses her hand*

Miss Marie Louise: *blushes*

George: ~Well, maybe she's done with her adventures now…~

Miss Marie Louise: Well, I suppose you can make it up to me by taking me to San Francisco…

George: *looks up sharply* Why?!

Miss Marie Louise: *innocently* Because I want to see the Golden Gate Bridge…

George: *sigh* All right then, come along. We'll go see the bridge.

************

Kenshin: *returns with an empty sake bottle from Hiko's room* I found one!

Aseku: WONDERFUL!! Hiei! We found a new bottle for you! You can spin now! *narrows eyes* Or else…

Hiei: You don't scare me.

Ren-Okye: Why not? She scares me…

Kurama: Ren-Okye! That's not polite!

Azdio: Oh that's alright, Kurama. Aseku knows that she scares everyone.

Kenshin: Well I don't know about these modern times, but back in MY time it was VERY rude to tell someone that they were scary… Honestly, manners have gone downhill…

Aseku: Oh wah your time. Spin the bottle Hiei.

Hiei: *glare* No.

Aseku: *threateningly* Don't make me come over there.

Hiei: *folds arms*

Azdio: Hiei, I swear, if you don't spin that bottle within the next ten seconds, I'm destroying all ice cream on the face of the planet!

Hiei: *eyes widen* Fine, but this is only for the sweet snow, remember that. *spins the bottle and it lands on Aseku*

Everyone: *collective gasp*

Hiei: *evil grin* All right then. Aseku, truth or dare?

Aseku: *defiantly* Dare.

Hiei: Excellent. Aseku, I dare you to…

What is Hiei's dare for Aseku? Why does Miss Marie Louise want to visit the Golden Gate Bridge? Is George in for more trouble? Will Aseku be brought down off her high horse? These questions and more will be answered in the next chapter of TRUTH OR DARE DILEMMA!! REVIEW!! Or else… (j/k!)


End file.
